Out Of The Shadows
by JinxKatKazama
Summary: An Elven girl encased in a coffin of glass for years had finally escaped to assist in bringing down Sauron with the Fellowship with a thirst to prove that women can fight wars and a thirst to prove herself through the wilderness and the ice in which she captures the attention of a certain stubborn son of Gondor and a Prince of Mirkwood
1. Out Of The Shadows

_**Out of the Shadows**_

**A/N: Please Read and review and have a happy new year! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings**

"Nienna Amandil" Galadriel declared her golden hair flying behind her as the wind rippled through it

This name caused many mutterings amongst the Elven counsel and many proclamations of disbelief

"It cannot be" Elrond said, his eyes fixed on Galadriel "she has been long lost for years"

Galadriel smiled speaking softly

"She is alive"

Elrond couldn't believe his ears "How?" he managed regaining his composure

Galadriel turned to him smiling

"She is a survivor. She was encased in a coffin of ice and once freed by sheer determination she has survived many things; Orcs, Goblins, Uruk-Hai. Suffice to say she is healthy and well however she does not know anyone and does not recognize family members or anyone for that matter, I have spoken with her, she seems to be rather fond with me"  
Elrond sighed

"We must gather the council. Call forth the council; we must discuss this matter along with the Ring that Gandalf has told us about"

"The Ring? The one forged by Sauron in secret?" Haldir asked

"The very same"

"It must be handed to the greatest warrior or used against Sauron himself"

"We will speak of this in time…" Elrond trailed off deep in thought

* * *

She tucked a lock of black silky hair behind her ear as she notched and arrow and pulled back aiming at a particularly ugly Orc and releasing, the arrow hit the unfortunate Orc who toppled off of the edge after choking

The other four took no notice of him and carried on walking past as she flattened her back against the smooth pillar that was part of the entrance to her home-well tomb

She notched two arrows and fired at two unfortunate Orcs who fell to their doom and again with the remaining ones

Her home was protected…well for now at least, she lit a fire with a candle stick from her tomb and set fire to the Orcs and once she was satisfied with her work she headed back into the tomb

Her tomb was magnificently crafted with an arched roof that had a rectangle cut into it with a rather thick panel of glass that could be confused with rock allowing light to shaft into the tomb giving some light along with the eternal torches in their brackets that hung on the walls when she heard a voice in her head

"_Hello Nienna"_

"Hello Galadriel" she replied

"_How are you?"_

"I am fine; I was just fending off some Orcs that were passing my tomb. More of them are coming often and I hear them talking of a kind of Ring of Power"

"_Ah…the Ring. It was forged in the fires of Mount Doom by Sauron; it holds his cruelty and malice and will corrupt any one who bears it for a long period of time"_

"I see, but why are they passing my tomb?"

"_They think you have the Ring"_

"Me?"

"_Yes you, as the Ring was lost for a long time and you were encased in ice for a very long time they think you posses it"_

"What should I do?"  
_"You must leave your tomb. Take all your weapons and some clothes though pack lightly, I will imprint the route to Rivendell in your mind. Be wary of passers and do not trust easily unless you believe them to be good hearted"  
_"Thank you"

"_You are most welcome my dear friend, do take care Nienna"_

And with that Galadriel's voice disappeared from her mind and Nienna began to pack

Knives, daggers, swords, her bow and a few quivers of arrows in a pack with a few clothes and healing herbs stashed at the bottom. Galadriel had provided her with this when she'd visited and Nienna was more than grateful

Once she was done she took one last look over her cave before drawing her hood of her cloak onto her head and heading out

Sword at her side, quiver on her back, bow in her hand and daggers strapped to her belt she walked out into the unknown, prepared to face whatever fate would throw at her

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'd just like to say thank you for taking your time to read this story and please review**

**Anyway I had to put Nienna in along with the ring because after "The return of the King" the Elves sail away so it wouldn't fit and consequently this takes place at the very beginning of the "Fellowship of the Ring" and have a very happy new year :)**


	2. The Council

_**The Council**_

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing and following this story, enjoy and have a happy new year :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings**

After she'd arrived at the nearest town to Rivendell she stopped to get some rest at an inn and upon leaving she was ambushed by a band of Orcs

"Ello my pretty" one rasped at her "Just give us the Ring and you can go"

"I don't have it Orc" she said and whipped out her sword slicing his head off and everyone stared as the head fell to the ground in slow motion  
"You'll pay for that one" A rather disfigured one rasped and made to attack her but she killed it easily and the one's after that before carrying on in her journey

She passed many villages with people staring at her but they made way for her to pass and once she'd reached the Forest in front of Rivendell she was ambushed and whacked over the head causing her to fall unconscious

* * *

When she finally came round her head felt like it had been whacked several times with a sledge hammer and she felt a cold damp cloth being wiped across her forehead and a woman singing in Elvish

"Greetings, I am Arwen, how are you feeling?"

Nienna turned to look at her and saw a beautiful young woman with long, flowing, dark brown, wavy hair. Her deep blue eyes felt like they were piercing Nienna's soul, as if searching for something.

"Uh hi, I'm Nienna, I'm fine thank you but where am I?"

"Rivendell, in the house of my father, Lord Elrond"

"How did I get here?"

"You were brought here by a Ranger by the name of Aragorn"

"I see, when can I thank him?"

"Today, there is a counsel being held regarding the Ring held by my father who wishes you to attend, will you?"

"Yes, I guess I can"

Arwen smiled again, her eyes twinkling "Wonderful, my father has had some things made for you and do put on a circlet too" Arwen stood up to leave before saying "Lady Galadriel sends her regards, meet me downstairs when you are done"

With that she left giving some privacy for Nienna to bathe and change

Nienna slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and filled the tub up with hot water and some oils that smelled exotic before stripping out of the nightgown which she found herself in

She scrubbed all the dirt off of herself before beginning to wash her hair with more exotic smelling oils

Once she was done she felt fresher and dried herself and wrapped herself with a towel before going back into her room and picking out a beautiful dress from the wardrobe

It was a floor-length gown of midnight blue that had a clingy bodice that had beads and crystals scattered over it while the sleeves where tight before flowing out at the wrists where they reached her knees and the skirt felt like it was made of silk rustled as she slipped on a pair of matching ballet flats and a intricate circlet made of silver that had stones matching the color of the dress after she combed out her hair and let it loose so it fell a few inches below her elbows

She slipped two of her daggers in each sleeve just in case before leaving and walking down the corridor where she bumped into Arwen

"Sorry Lady Arwen" she apologised  
"No need to apologise, it is I who should be apologizing Lady Nienna and please, call me Arwen"  
"Only if you call me Nienna"

"Deal, come I'll take you to the council" Arwen lead Nienna through the Labyrinth like place outside to a garden where people were seated and on the way Arwen told her who everyone was and what they looked like and once they'd arrived Arwen had apologized saying that she needed to tend to something

As soon as Elrond and Erestor took their seat, the meeting began.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old." He started. Then he looked towards Nienna. "Lady Nienna" he said while dipping his head in acknowledgement Nienna then dipped her head towards Elrond in return.

Elrond then continued his opening speech. "You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He then ended his opening speech by looking at Frodo and gestured towards the pedestal in the centre of the meeting place. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo looked at Gandalf briefly before he stood up and put the Ring on the said dais. After he put the Ring there, Nienna could see that Frodo's expression was a little bit relieved. Murmurs then started to erupt. Nienna had heard before about the Ring's malice from Gandalf. Now, for the first time, Nienna saw its effect on people. Some people grew anxious, and some other just glare at the Ring with a flash of desire in their eyes. But she could see that some remained strong

But then Boromir said, "It is a gift. It is a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He then stood up and started to speech, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." He said the last sentence while pointing his fingers towards the attendants of the Council to give more impression. At last, he looked around and confidently asked, "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

His request was cut short when another voice spoke up. "You cannot wield it," it said. It was Aragorn's. As he said that, Boromir turned his head, and then his whole body, to look at Aragorn. Aragorn quickly continued, "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" sneered Boromir

Legolas stood up in Aragorn's defence It seemed that he had known Aragorn for a quite long time. "This is no mere Ranger," he said. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir looked at Aragorn disbelievingly and said, "Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?" Nienna's eyes widened. _Aragorn has royal blood? It appears that everyone here is of great importance and lineage. I won't be surprised if the blond elf suddenly claims he is a king or prince in his land._Nienna thought.

When Nienna was back to reality, Legolas was already seated back on his place and Boromir was looking at him while saying, "Gondor has no king." He then shifted his gaze to Aragorn while he walked to his seat while saying, "Gondor needs no king." Nienna was a little bit relieved when she realized that what she missed when she was spacing she hadn't missed any vital bit of information

Then Gandalf decided to bring the discussion back on track. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Gandalf's affirmation of Aragorn's statement prompted Elrond, as the moderator of the discussion, to move to the next topic of discussion. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." He seemed pleased that the discussion went as he planned.

"So how do we destroy it?" Nienna spoke up for the first time and felt eyes on her, she could see Boromir's sneer as he was about to say something about women but didn't get the chance as Elrond had spoken

"The Ring cannot be destroyed by any craft that we here possess," Elrond said, drawing the attention back to him to keep the Council's eyes off of Nienna. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," he said to the whole Council. He then looked around before continuing, "One of you must do this."

His sentence was met with dead silence. The air was tense. The silence then was broken by Boromir's next words. "One does not simply walk into Mordor," he said. He then started to explain to the whole Council while he remained seated. "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye...," he made a circle with his left hand's thumb and forefinger to emphasize his meaning, "...is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Nienna couldn't believe this man. Her list of "Boromir's Negative Points" was growing long. First, he is sexist. Next, he is insensitive and idiot. Now, he is a pessimist. She then replied to Boromir rather sharply, "Haven't you ever heard of the word stealth?" Everyone's attention was then dragged to herself. She then continued, "If you went there with ten thousand men, you will fail, there is no doubt. He would see us and crush instantly. But if you went through his back door quietly and alone or in a small group, he might not notice it." By this time, she could see some of the Elves nodded their agreement on her statement, and Legolas smiled widely at her.

But her satisfaction was cut short when Boromir snapped at her, "Please, young lady. This is time for us men to speak, not for an innocent lady who has never left her home before." Nienna snorted and glared at Boromir.

"Never left my home? If only you can imagine how many Orcs, Goblins and Uruk-Hai I have killed, thank you very much" she said, meaning to cut the debate

But Boromir, being insensitive again, continued to insult her. "Oh, I'm sure I can, milady." He said while he started to stand up, but before he did, Aragorn barked at him. "That's enough. This lady did have a point. Stealth is the thing we need." It appeared that his bitterness towards Aragorn still existed, for he snapped back at Aragorn, "I do not care what you think of this matter, Ranger. I stand by what I said. This is folly." Nienna then added stubbornness to her list of "Boromir's Negative Points".

Legolas then stood up; it appeared that he couldn't contain his anger any more He seemed to see that Boromir's attitude was categorized as disrespect towards Lord Elrond, Aragorn, and the whole Council. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" His statement was countered by Gimli the Dwarf, who snapped at him, "And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!"

Boromir, didn't want to be left behind by the others, stood up and expressed his opinion immediately after Gimli. "And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" His question was definitely ignored by the Dwarfs, who were focusing themselves to counter the Elves.

Gimli then continued, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

And naturally, after that, chaos erupted. Elves stood up to defend their insulted dignity, Dwarfs stood up upon seeing the Elves' murderous looks, and Boromir joined the chaos to defend his opinion, and so on. Among the loud chatter of argumentations, Nienna could still hear Gimli exclaimed, "Never trust an Elf!" _Wow. He does have the insolence to insult an Elf in Elves' territory._ Nienna thought to herself.

The only people remain seated now was Aragorn, Gandalf, Frodo, Elrond, Erestor, and Nienna herself.  
"Why must they always argue?" she asked Gandalf after sighing and rolling her eyes

"They argue because they, like you young one, have a thirst to prove themselves and protect their homes by whatever means they can get"

Gandalf was the next to shake his head before saying out loud, "Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourself, Sauron's power grows!" He then stood up and joined the argument. "None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

Nienna shook her head. "And they fight. How typical of males." She said to herself, and sighed, waiting for the brawl to stop.

Then she heard a soft voice from her right. "I will take it!" it said. Nienna turned her head to see Frodo stood up and walked a few steps. His soft voice was drowned in the middle of the loud arguments. I will take it!" This time, the people heard him and stopped arguing. "I will take the Ring to Mordor!" He said with determination in his voice. But whatever courage that he had a few moments before was gone instantly as he realized that everyone was now looking at him. "Though... I do not know the way," Frodo added shakily after that.

Gandalf then said while walking towards Frodo, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He then stood behind Frodo. Aragorn then also rose from his chair and said, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He then walked and knelt in front of Frodo and continued to say, "You have my sword." Frodo then looked at Aragorn with a great gratitude and smile to him and Gandalf.

Gandalf's and Aragorn's declaration triggered everybody's willingness to help Frodo. "And you have my bow." said Legolas with a sincere smile on his face while he also walked to stand behind Frodo.

"And my axe!" Not long after Gimli took his place next to Legolas, their expression turned a little sour. Nienna smiled and almost giggled but stopped herself and spoke up bravely

"And you have my intelligence"

"A woman cannot fight! A woman does not know anything of war! you will be a burden to us!" Boromir roared and Aragorn once again barked

"Boromir calm yourself! Have some respect for the woman; do you now know who she is?"

"No care to enlighten me?"

"I will" Gandalf said standing up bringing Nienna up with him "This gentlemen is Nienna Amandil, last daughter of Elrond. She has been encased in ice for many years now but has returned"

This caused many gasps of disbelief amongst the Council and even from Nienna herself "Father?" she whispered but was unable to look at him  
Gandalf's eyes twinkled as he smiled down at her "Indeed"

Nienna sat back down trying to draw attention away from herself

"Lady Nienna, will you please tell us how you can assist" Aragorn said kindly, showing her respect  
Nienna smiled gratefully at him before saying

"I can use daggers and bows and I'm alright with using a sword. I can heal people very well even without herbs; I have overheard battle strategies of Orcs, I know where most Orc bases and camps are and where most of their alliances are so I know what to expect"

"How would you know this?"  
"I over hear them, they are very loud and can't keep secrets well them Orcs, they always pass my tomb, constantly bickering and arguing on the alliances that have been made"

"I believe you will be a very valuable member on this journey, just one question, how do you heal?"

Nienna smiled, her eyes sparkling because she had a chance to impress them on the quest

"You will see in due time, you will see"

They nodded and Elrond spoke for the first time in a while  
"Onto further matters, what did you see during your time whilst encased in ice?"

"I saw Lady Galadriel, I spoke with her a lot too, I also saw this vast shadowy realm full of spirits that are bound to this Earth because of un-kept promises and this huge tower with an eye made of Fire on it which was constantly looking for something"  
"The eye of Sauron" Gandalf said thoughtfully "No doubt he thought you had the Ring"

"Ridiculous" she heard Boromir mutter loudly and that's when her rage surfaced

Without warning she whipped out a dagger from her sleeve and threw it at Boromir where it impaled itself on the pillar which he was currently leaning on, about an inch away from his neck

This caused Legolas to smirk and Aragorn to blink in surprise like the others; no one had seen a dagger thrown that fast with dead accuracy

"Understand that the only reason that you aren't impaled to the pillar with your head cut off is that I have respect for Lord Elrond and speak ill of women or me again and I will make sure that the dagger does not miss you and remember, I never miss my target" She threatened and upon turning to Elrond she saw a proud glint in his eyes "Please forgive me my Lord, I did not mean to damage your pillar"

"You are forgiven, no harm done..." Elrond was going to conclude the meeting when a voice came from the bushes, "Hey!" Then Sam came out from the bushes and exclaimed, "Mr Frodo is not going anywhere without me."

Most attendants were surprised by Sam's sudden appearance, except for Gandalf, Nienna, and Aragorn. Lord Elrond seemed a little surprised, although he was also amused. "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not"

Then another voice came from some columns around the meeting place. "Wait! We're coming too!" it said, followed by the figures of Merry and Pippin running towards the meeting place. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," said Merry while he and Pippin stood beside Frodo and Sam.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence for this sort of... mission," Pippin said. He then looked unsure before he corrected, "Quest. Thing." Then a reply came from Merry, "Well, that rules you out, Pip." Pippin then glared at Merry.

"Ten companions," he mused. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

The grand moment was then shattered when Pippin said, "Great! Where are we going?" And then, everyone in the room glared at him disbelievingly.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank each and everyone one of you who read, reviewed and followed this story, I didn't think that it would be that popular :)  
Anyway please review this chapter but no flames please and have a very happy new year ^-^**


	3. Training

_**Training**_

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated and enjoy ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings**

Arwen smiled when she saw Nienna sitting near the window staring outside where Boromir, Legolas, Merry and Pippin were training

"Nienna are you alright?" Arwen asked from the doorway

"Hmm? Yes I'm fine" Nienna replied vaguely

"I know you are a little confused about what Ada has said but do not think a lot, little sister, you must join in with life before it slips out of your grasp"

"I know but Boromir is teaching right now, he is not fond of me nor I of him"

Ask Legolas to help you then, he is really good at using a bow and daggers"

"I'm too shy though" she said brushing her hair behind her ear "And I don't have fighting clothes"  
Arwen rolled her eyes smiling at Nienna's excuses "I'm sure we can find something for you" Arwen strode over to Nienna's wardrobe and rifled through the clothes before picking out a dark red tunic, black leggings and a pair of black boots

"Here we are" she said presenting the outfit "Come on, try it on, I'll got get your bow, quiver and sword and something to complete your outfit"

Arwen then quickly left so Nienna couldn't argue and with a sigh Nienna put the clothes on and then there was a knock at the door

"Nienna can I come in?" Arwen asked from the other side

"Yes" she responded and Arwen came in putting Nienna's weapons down on the table

"Quickly sit down, I want to do your hair"

"My hair?"

"Yes, your hair has healing properties; do you not remember how to do it?"

"No"

"You will remember soon, quickly sit down"

Nienna sat down in front of the dressing table on the matching stool while Arwen combed out her hair and braided it into a French plait before setting on a matching circlet on her head all while telling Nienna storied of what she'd done when she was younger

"Thank you Arwen" Nienna said touching her hair lightly and made for the door

"Not so fast" Arwen said and Nienna came back "This was yours; I kept it safe for you for when you would return" Arwen handed Nienna a necklace with a jewel on similar to her own

"Thank you Arwen" she said fastening it around her own neck, and Arwen handed Nienna her weapons

"Off you go now!" she called as Nienna hurried down the Palace with her daggers strapped to her arms and side, quiver slung over her shoulder and bow in hand out into the field

"Ah there you are lass!" Gimli cried as he spotted her

"Lady Nienna" Legolas greeted her inclining his head

"Master Legolas" She replied inclining her own head

"Please call me Legolas and I have retrieved your dagger from the pillar" he said handing her the dagger which she'd thrown at Boromir the previous day  
"Thank you but only if you call me Nienna"

"Ok then, _Nienna_" he said putting an emphasis on her name "How are you with a bow?"

"I'm good at using a bow"

"What did you use as target practice?"

"Orc heads" she replied and smiled at Legolas' reaction as his eyebrows were dangerously close to his hairline "It's actually good fun you know seeing how many you can take out in a minute, would you like a demonstration?"

"Yes, see that Apple tree over there?" he pointed at an Apple tree which was just over 10 metres away

"Yes"

"Wake down as many Apple as you can in a minute, start now"

Nienna did so firing three arrows at a time until Legolas told her to stop and they went over to count them

"69" he remarked "That's very good"  
"69 what?" Aragorn asked as he popped up out of nowhere

"Nienna just took down these Apples from over there in a minute" Legolas pointed at where Nienna had previously been standing  
"That's very good Lady Nienna"

"Thank you Lord Aragorn, but please, call me Nienna"  
"Alright then Nienna call me Aragorn"  
"Ok then Aragorn" she smiled

"How are you with daggers and swords?"

"I'm good at using and throwing daggers but I'm alright with swords"

"Ok Nienna, can you please duel Legolas?"

"If he can"

"Yes, it's been a while since I've had an opponent" he said and they whipped out their daggers

Aragorn wisely stepped away and called Gimli over to watch as they began slashing at each other until Nienna disarmed Legolas causing him to fall and held her dagger at her throat

Aragorn let a low whistle and Gimli roared with laughter

"I didn't know it would take little to bring you down" Aragorn laughed while Gimli nodded  
Legolas and Nienna locked eyes, a plan forming in their minds and she asked Gimli and Aragorn sweetly

"Care to join him?"

"No thanks" they replied

"Too bad" she responded and pushed Gimli down while Legolas kicked Aragorn's feet out from underneath him and they exploded in laughter  
Merry and Pippin came over, curiosity evident in their eyes and laughed at the scene

"Care to join us?" Legolas asked

"No thanks" Pippin replied but Nienna pushed them down anyway

"Hey!" Merry cried out but joined the others in laughter and Nienna stepped away wisely just in case they might trip her up

"Care to join us?" Aragorn asked

"No thanks"

They looked at each a plan formulating in their minds before Merry cried "GET HER"  
They charged after her as she was already running away through the field and sought refuge behind Arwen who came down to watch

"So she got you all down?" Arwen asked, a glint of pride in her eyes after she informing them of the event

"She disarmed me and I took down Aragorn while she took down Merry Pippin and Gimli" Legolas said  
"Which was relatively easy" Nienna piped up from behind Arwen who muttered to her "Quickly run"  
Nienna nodded and began running, the other's were about to charge after her but Arwen stopped them

"Not so fast" she said holding up her arms "Now I trust you not to be too hard on her but teach her well, of you go"

They nodded and went after her  
"That lass is putting up one hell of a chase" Gimli puffed

"Come on a little further, I think she's slowing down" Legolas panted as they finally caught up to Nienna who was sitting in the highest branch of the Tree

"You guys are really slow"

"Well you had a head start as an unfair advantage" Aragorn said though he was smiling

"Well there are 5 of you and only one of me" she reasoned

"But still it wasn't fair" Pippin whined

"So can I come down?"

"Only if you will face justice"

"OK" she said and clambered down

They looked at each other surprised and then she began to run off again

"That sneaky lass!" Gimli grumbled "Now we have to chase after her again"  
"You three chase her to those Trees and Legolas and I will catch her" Aragorn said and the other three chased after her, huffing and puffing

"Let's go the long way," Legolas said "She'll never expect it"

Aragorn nodded and the set off the long way and hid behind the Trees as Nienna finally came into view with the other three in hot pursuit

She saw them and swerved away and ran into the palace and to her room

She could hear them thundering past and could distinctly heard Merry's voice  
"She went that way!"

Once they had gone past and out of ear shot there was a knock at the door  
"Nienna are you there?" Arwen called

With a sigh of relief Nienna opened the door and saw Arwen there with something long, red and shimmery in her arms

"Quickly come in" She ushered Arwen in and closed the door behind her

"Dinner will be served in two hours and everyone has to be there, I've found something for you to wear, I hope you like it, lift up your arms"

Nienna did so and Arwen slid the dress over Nienna's head so they straightened it accordingly and found that it was a perfect fit

The dress was A-line and deep blue dress. The bodice was decorated with silver designs while the skirt had a gauzy type of material on and the whole thing was scattered with little silver crystals

"Wow, where ever did you find it?"

"This was mine but I never got a chance to wear it and it looks much better on you than it ever will on me, you can have it"

"I can't take this, it's too…beautiful"

"Yes you can, now it is yours to keep"

Nienna hugged Arwen thanking her

"Now the event takes place in two hours time, I'll go get some other things that match it" she said and opened the door  
"Thank you Arwen, for all of this"  
"This is what big sister's are here for" Arwen said smiling gently before leaving

Nienna twirled around admiring herself in the mirror before taking it off and setting it on her bed and walking to the bathroom to fill the tub up with hot water, petals and oils

Arwen then dropped off some things for her and told her that she'd come to get her before the ball started

Nienna then bathed and dried herself before slipping the dress on and putting on the matching shoes that Arwen had dropped off

She brushed out her hair and put on a circlet that had been dropped off before sitting down and waited until Arwen came in wearing a similar gown but the colour of the Ocean with silver designs

"Are you ready?"

"Yes but a little nervous"

"Come on, we don't want to be late"

Arwen led her to a hall where she could already hear laughter and voices and they entered

"Look there's Aragorn and Legolas" Arwen said

"Uh oh, let's pretend we didn't see them" Nienna said nervously

Arwen just smirked "Oh look there's Gwen" she said and hurried off leaving Nienna alone

Nienna sat down next Merry and Pippin

"Nienna?" Pippin exclaimed as he, Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas, Frodo, Sam, Boromir and Merry started at her

"Yes?" she asked pretending not to see them

They just gaped at her until Gimli and Legolas nudged the Hobbits while Aragorn kicked Boromir from underneath the table

Legolas could see Nienna's discomfort as Boromir stared at her opened mouthed like a Goldfish so he decided to distract everyone from staring at Nienna

"I cannot believe you left us" Legolas declared "Where did you go?"

"Somewhere, how long were you chasing me?"

"For an hour"

"That long?! I would've given up already"

"Well we don't like to get beaten by anyone"

"Well Legolas my friend, you'll just have to bear with me because I beat you guys by a mile"  
"You had an unfair advantage because of the head-start"  
"There were five of you and only one of me" she countered

"You were faster"  
"You were slower"  
"Do you always do this?"  
"Pretty much"  
"Legolas give the girl a rest, now Nienna, I want to see your swordplay so meet me tomorrow at the Fields and no running off" Aragorn said sternly though he smiled "By the way Gandalf said that he wanted to talk to you in about five minutes at the Library"

"I better get going then" she said standing up "Thank you for telling me"

She then walked off leaving Boromir staring after her

Aragorn rolled his eyes at Boromir's expression and indicated to Legolas to kick him from underneath the table because Legolas was opposite Boromir to which he happily complied

"What was that for?" he hissed in pain rubbing his leg which Legolas' boot had made contact with  
"You were staring at Nienna too long" Legolas said nonchalantly helping himself to some ale "I could sense her discomfort"  
Nienna went to the library where she saw Gandalf sitting down

"Hi Gandalf" she greeted sitting down opposite him at the table  
"Nienna how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you and what about you"  
"Fine my dear, just fine" he replied bringing out his pipe "So how do you heal wounds, you didn't say how at the Council?"

"I heal with my voice"

"Your voice?" he asked beginning to smoke  
"Yes, look" Nienna said taking out a dagger from her sleeve and slicing the blade at her hand and applying pressure on the wound with the blade so that the blood would flow faster and when it did she began to sing in Elvish

"_Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine.  
Heal what has been hurt,  
Change the fates design,  
Save what has been lost,  
Bring back what once was mine,  
What once was mine..."_

The wound began to glow and the blood flowed back into the wound before it closed up leaving the skin unblemished without any evidence that the cut ever existed

"Amazing" Gandalf breathed and inspected her hand "There isn't even a scar"

"I know, it was pretty freaky when I first tried it out but it's really effective"

"I see, so you can heal at any time?"  
"Yes"

"I am happy that we have a healer in the Fellowship for there are many Orcs lurking around and many battles to be fought"

* * *

"Move, don't think, just attack" Aragorn coached as he delivered blows and Nienna blocked them**  
**

"Stupid sword" Nienna grumbled under her breath causing Aragorn to smile

"Think Nienna, surprise your opponent" Legolas called encouragingly from the sides as he taught Frodo and Sam how to use a bow and arrow

An idea came to Nienna's mind so she ducked and kicked out Aragorn's legs from underneath him where she held the tip of her sword at his undefended neck

"Well done" Legolas said  
"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" he asked as he stood up to which she nodded "Disarm me again"

"OK" she said and just as he was about to deliver the first blow she pointed behind him and yelled "LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT FROG!"

Momentarily distracted, Aragorn turned round only to be pushed down face-first to the ground by Nienna who picked up his sword and stepped onto the side as Frodo and Sam howled with laughter and Legolas smirked as Aragorn stood up brushing himself down before giving her a look

"What?" she asked, her eyes widening innocently "You told me disarm you so I did"

"I meant properly, pass me my sword" Aragorn said though he smiled. They fought back and forth until he disarmed her  
"Alright" she said holding her hands up in surrender and without warning she tackled him and pointed his sword, which she'd picked up, at his neck "Got you"

"Not again" Merry exclaimed "By the way we still need to get you from yesterday"

With that Nienna ran as Aragorn yelled to Legolas "Get her!"

They ran for a while until Legolas tackled her to the ground

"Alright you got me" she said, her voice slightly muffled because she was faced down on the ground and Legolas finally let her up

"That was an interesting chase" He commented as she dusted herself down and Merry, Pippin and Aragorn came into view

"Finally, we got you! Who's next?"

"We'll get someone else tomorrow, right now I want to see how Nienna is in Horse riding" Aragorn said

Later that day Aragorn was surprised to see that Nienna could ride a Horse perfectly fine but was terribly nervous about mounting it

"I didn't say that I couldn't ride a Horse" she said smugly as he mounted his Horse and they rode out to where Legolas, Sam and Frodo were firing arrows at target boards

"You'll never see me on a Horse" Sam vowed when he saw them  
"It's not so bad up here you know" Nienna said

"You'll get used to it, I mean look at this one," Aragorn said indicating to Nienna as they dismounted "she was nervous when mounting the Horse but she's perfectly fine in riding it"

Nienna glared at him playfully and was about to retort when she was knocked over by two solid things which landed on top of her

"Merry! Pippin! What are you doing?" Sam exclaimed as he and Frodo got Merry and Pippin off of Nienna who had cried out in pain when she was knocked over but stood up and massaged a shoulder "You practically squished Nienna!"

"What was that for?" she asked massaging her shoulder

"We pulled a prank on Boromir and now he's after us" Merry explained  
"You have to save us!" Pippin cried out in terror pointing at Boromir's steadily approaching figure

The two dived behind Nienna and clung to her as Boromir came closer and the other's looked at the scene in amusement

"We're not here" Merry said  
"Have you seen Merry and Pippin, they seemed to have run off" Boromir enquired

"With good reason to!" Pippin cried to which Merry slapped him upside the head  
"Ow! What was that for?"

"You just gave away our positions!" Merry explained exasperated  
"What did they do?" Aragorn asked

"They tied twine on my room like a spider web, hid my weapons and balanced a bucket of Frog Spawn on the top of the door which fell on me" Boromir asked angrily as the others found it hard not to laugh

"Which was all a harmless prank" Pippin said still clinging to Nienna who turned to face them

"That's very wrong, Pippin, Merry, a prank is when everyone laughs and it doesn't involve doing any damage to the other person's things, now promise me that you'll return Boromir's things and clean up the Frog spawn and twine"

"We promise" they said dully

"And you owe someone an apology"

"Sorry Boromir" they apologized dully

"And…" she prompted  
"We won't do it again and we'll clean the mess and find your weapons"

"Good, now off you go"

The two nodded and went off with Boromir while Legolas commented

"Nicely done"  
"It takes a lot to make them apologize" Frodo said, astonished at the fact that the had apologized

"Their own mum can barely make them apologize" Sam added

"Nienna can you take Sam and Frodo to the stables and show them how to saddle a Horse?" Aragorn asked out of the blue

"OK" she shrugged and led her Horse, Frodo and Sam to the stables

"She has a lot of will power" Legolas commented  
"Yes she does" Aragorn said thoughtfully "There's something that she's not telling us though"

"How do you know?" Legolas asked

"Ranger intuition" Aragorn replied with a small smile to which Legolas said

"She'll tell us soon"

"How do you know?"

"Elf intuition" he smirked causing Aragorn to roll his eyes

"I hope so, I'm just glad she didn't impale Boromir with her dagger"  
"Never doubt an Elf's aim" Legolas said

"Yeah, I'd better go" he said remembering his Horse "Goodbye"  
"Goodbye"

Aragorn lead his Horse back to the stables where Sam and Frodo had mastered how to saddle a Horse

* * *

Nienna had been sitting and reading in the Library for a while until she finally set the book on the shelf and set off to look for Aragorn

"Arwen have you seen Aragorn?" she asked Arwen who was passing

"Last I saw him he was sitting with the remaining members of fellowship in the lounge"

"Thank you" she said and hurried off leaving Arwen a little startled

She skidded into the lounge to see that they were- as Arwen had said- were sitting

"Can you lot do me a massive favour?"

"It depends" Merry said nonchalantly "Does it involve Spiders, Bugs, Snakes, Lizards, Frogs, Goblins or Orc Juice?"

Nienna blinked while the others stared

"No, why?"

"Oh good, I hate them"

"It just involves listening and repeating"

"That sounds easy enough lass" Gimli said inhaling smoke through his pipe

"Alright then" she began "When I was encased in Ice I saw-"

"Wait" Pippin said cutting her off "Can you speak a little slower?"  
"Fine" she said and muttered "I don't even speak fast"

"Thank you"  
"Anyway when I was encased in Ice I saw a lot of weird things and heard plans of letting the Nazgul terrorize cities particularly Gondor and Rohan so can you send word to everyone one to be careful"

"Sounds easy enough"  
"Who exactly spoke of this?" Gandalf asked

"The white Wizard" she replied "He also spoke of unleashing the Witch King"  
"Sauron?"  
"Yes he's on the dark side"

"There is only one thing to do" Gimli said solemnly making everyone look at him questioningly to which he replied "Take off his head"

"No, no" Gandalf said shaking his head "We must defeat him and let him wallow in failure"  
"And then we can take off his head" Nienna suggested "And mount it on a wall"

"You know, that's not such a bad idea" Pippin said thoughtfully  
"And I suppose you're the one who's going to do it?" Aragorn enquired grinning  
"Now way! I'm not going within 10 meters of him" Pippin cried shuddering at the thought

"By the way Boromir was looking for you" Gandalf said

"I'll go look for him" Nienna said and made for the door

"But then if he comes here he would have missed you making the time looking for you longer"

"But then again if I go looking for him we'll cover the palace faster and plus if he asks someone where I am they'll think I'm still in the library, which I'm not, and tell him that so he'll go there and it'll take longer to find me I can ask people if they have seen him, which they probably have, and direct me to him"

"Do you have to speak so fast?" Merry asked "I barely heard a word of what you just said"

Nienna rolled her eyes "I'll just stay here" she said sitting down  
"OK want to smoke?" Pippin asked happily

"I don't smoke and I don't think you should either"

"Kill joy" he muttered under his breath  
"I heard that"

"Stupid Elvish hearing"  
She just raised an eyebrow at him

It was a while until Boromir finally appeared and asked to speak with Nienna privately to which she agreed

He apologized and thanked her for scolding Merry and Pippin and asked for help

"What do you need my help in?"  
"Just some pay back on Merry and Pippin, it won't hurt them; I just need to know some things that they're afraid of"  
"Orc Juice, Frogs, bugs and snakes"

"Thank you Lady Nienna"

"Just call me Nienna"

"Ok Nienna" he said and bade Nienna goodnight before hurrying off and she re-entered the lounge

"What was that about?"

"Boromir apologized"

"That's good then" Sam said

"Yes but the dagger that you threw was very well aimed" Frodo admired

"It just needs practice" she said

"What did you use for practice?"

"Orcs" she replied causing Gimli to choke and had to be patted on the back by Frodo

"Orcs?" he choked  
"Yes"  
"There's more to this Elf than what meets the eye" Gandalf said, his eyes twinkling

"Yes and it's getting late, shouldn't you Hobbits be asleep?"

"We don't need to be told what to do!" Pippin cried indignantly "I'm almost as old as Frodo!"

"I'm immortal"

"She's right Pip, it's getting late"

"And I have Orc Juice around"

"You wouldn't"  
"Yes I would"

"Fine I'll go to bed" he said and stomped off and the other Hobbits went to bed too

"What?" she asked when she saw the others staring at her "They need to be looked after"

They just stared at her in silence

"Okay you guys are creeping me out now, Goodnight"

She turned and went to her room and changed into suitable nightclothes before lying in her bed just thinking, unable to sleep until sunrise finally came

"OK, this is just ridiculous" she said getting up and going to the bathroom before having a bath and getting dried wrapping herself with a towel as she walked to her wardrobe

She picked out a forest green tunic, leggings and wore it with her boots before braiding her hair into a long plait and picked up her weapons

She tip toed down to the field where she drew her sword after putting her bow and arrows down where she delivered and blocked blows from an invisible opponent until there was a clang of metal and someone very real blocked her blow

* * *

**Hi people, sorry I haven't updated for a couple of days but I have a good reason, high school is starting again next week so we have to get ready and what not.**

**High school sucks but this chapter is extra long so it should compensate so we cool?**

**Word Count: 4100**

**Pages: 10**

**Anyway I'd like to thank Egilly, Shannon the original, Ravenclaw Slytherin, Wingtip, Mercede216 and everyone else who favourited, followed and even bothered to look at it**


End file.
